


The Spirit of Christmas comes first with Christmas Decorations!

by Kagami_Hikari008



Series: The Spirit of Christmas: A Hijikata Toshirou × Sakata Gintoki Holiday Short Stories [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Christmas-themed, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot/Twoshot collections, diabetic af, pls motivate me to fill this collection kami-sama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami_Hikari008/pseuds/Kagami_Hikari008
Summary: Hijikata isn't that fond of decorating with Christmas decorations, that is until Gintoki asks him out to decorate his place along with his kids; Kagura and Shinpachi.





	The Spirit of Christmas comes first with Christmas Decorations!

  
Polluting the fresh air of the morning with his cigarette, Hijikata blows out a smoke as he walks aimlessly down to the streets. It was his break at work that day, and it was all of a sudden thanks to his ‘overreacting’ commander. Hijikata could hear Kondo’s wails as he just think of it, saying “You work too much, Toshi! Isn’t been a while since you had your last day off?! You should at least take a rest and─”, there he goes blabbering just to convince him to take a break. Hijikata simply smiles in the thought, scoffing a bit as he found Kondo being a nagging mother or something that time. But he understands their commander’s side; he’s just taking and worrying for them.  
  
“.. Hmm. But still… I still could work without this, wasting my time doing nothing.” Hijikata mumbles, being stubborn once again. He still accepted the day off, anyway.  
  
He then decided to take a look around, seeing the street covered with white snow of the current weather. It was the holiday season again, he finally realized, adding the other Christmas decorations on the houses he passes by as a hint. It was more like a season for policemen like him to secure the surroundings more, though, since it was also the time when a lot people were out for the events being held at the said season around. It was a lot of works to do, he thought, and he even found himself being restless just in thinking the workloads that they need to do at the moment. He then frowns afterwards, irritated at doing nothing as he keeps walking around.  
  
It seems that it’s really hard for a workaholic being like him to enjoy a sudden day off, huh?  
  
Hijikata suddenly stops at walking after seeing a familiar building beside that he was about to pass by, looking up at the familiar sign of the second floor. It was the Yorozuya’s place, he thought. How did even ended up in this place? Isn’t he supposed to wander around without any idea on what he was supposed to do? Oh well… it’s where his feet brought him to, anyway. It was a good time for him to finally visit his boyfriend, after all.  
  
 _‘… or not. It’s been a while since we last saw each other and he’ll definitely go nuts at me and do stupid things again.’_ His eye twitches.  
  
But it’s too late to back off, though.  
  
“.. Ah, fancy meeting you again after weeks of not seeing your smug face, you nicotine freak. Finally missed Gin-san, huh?”  
  
Gintoki was standing beside him with his usual deadpanned expression, smiling mockingly. Hijikata just sweats and got pissed after hearing the insults, eye twitching as he looks back to the silver-haired male.  
  
“As if I do, you sugar freak.” He retorts back. “Who would miss seeing a stupid face like yours, anyway?”  
  
“A stupid one like you, I’d say. Don’t worry, Oogushi-kun. I know you’re _too_ shy to admit that you miss me that much, anyway.” Gintoki mocks.  
  
“Who the hell are you even calling Oogushi, you bastard? Shut up.” Hijikata huffs, shooting a glare to the other male that was still mocking at him with a smile.  
  
He then notices a bag of Christmas decorations that Gintoki carries, raising an eyebrow as he looks back to Gintoki again. Gintoki just scoffs and looks up to the building beside them, looking at the sign of his place while humming in a thoughtful way.  
  
“What’s with those decorations?” Hijikata asks out of curiosity.  
  
“Ah─ This?” Gintoki looks down to the bag he’s carrying. “Granny gave these to us, saying that we should at least decorate the apartment above. Kagura also wanted to decorate our place, anyway. You know what kids are looking forward around these days.”  
  
Hijikata just nods, having a thought about their headquarters. The other subordinates were too pumped up to decorate their headquarters as well, but he simply brushes them off and told them that they don’t have any time to do it.  
  
“Seems like you’re having a day off, huh? Only wearing your casual clothes.” Gintoki remarks as he looks back to him again. “Do you have something to do today, ne?”  
  
“Err… Nothing much at all. Kondo-san totally kicked me out from my paperworks just to have a break today. I didn’t plan ahead for it.” Hijikata scoffs.  
  
Gintoki just smirks and shoves the bags to Hijikata, patting his back afterwards as he heads back to the apartment.  
  
“How about you join us to decorate the apartment? At least we could spend some time together today.”  
  
And Hijikata didn’t have any second thought that surprises him as well.  
  
He simply follows the perm from behind.  
  
[ - ]  
  
“What takes you so long, Gin-chan?! We’ll gonna decorate the house today, right -aru?!” Kagura wails, but the excitement flashes to her wide, sparkling eyes.  
  
“I have to find these stuffs down to the Granny’s place first, you know?” Gintoki snorts as he tosses his boots aside.  
  
“What stuffs? You’re not even carrying anything.” Shinpachi points out as peeks out from the kitchen.  
  
“Ah. Oogushi-kun was carrying them.” Gintoki tosses his head aside, pointing to Hijikata from behind.  
  
“The heck do you think am I, your assistant?! Suddenly giving these things to me!” Hijikata fumes up as he carries the bags, glaring at Gintoki’s back that was only shrugging.  
  
Kagura suddenly charges toward Hijikata and takes the bags from him, hovering herself to it as she looks at the decorations inside of it. Shinpachi follows and checks the decorations as well, while the other two older males watch them aside as they excitedly takes a look at the decorations.  
  
“Uwaah! ~ These are pretty and shiny -aru!” Kagura exclaims as she takes the Christmas balls out, staring curiously at it.  
  
“Be careful with it, Kagura-chan. It might break if you handle it carelessly.” Shinpachi notes while he carries the other decorations inside the living room. Kagura then follows Shinpachi as she skips, carrying the other left decorations.  
  
“.. They’re really excited to decorate this place, huh?” Hijikata smiles a bit.  
  
“Yeah, they’re actually looking forward for it since last week.” Gintoki snickers as he heads on the other room. “Oi, help me out in here. This is pretty large to carry out alone.”  
  
Hijikata then looks at Gintoki’s direction and sees that he’s pulling out a Christmas tree out, having an urge to palm his face as Gintoki stupidly attempts to take the tree out of the room.  
  
“What the hell, it got stuck!” Gintoki groans.  
  
“It’s because it’s too large to carry out as a whole, idiot!” Hijikata states and went to help the other male. “Isn’t that a detachable one? You should separate each parts first, oi.”  
  
“I don’t know crap about this, shut up!” Gintoki glares as stop pulling out the tree, flushed. “I’m not even surprised that you know this thing, I’m even sure that your place has a shit-tons with this!”  
  
“We don’t even have time to do these things!” Hijikata answers in defense, glaring back as he takes a look at the tree.  
  
“What─ are you serious? No wonder why you guys don’t know the spirit of Christmas! It comes first in decorating your home!”  
  
“Who says we don’t know that?! We just don’t really have time for these sparkly things to do!”  
  
The two male just keeps in arguing as they carry out the tree while the other two kids starts to take out every decorations to arrange them in order.  
  
[ - ]  
  
After setting out the Christmas tree inside the living room, the four of them plans about how they should decorate the place. They decided to decorate the room first before decorating the tree, since it’s the toughest one to decorate. Kagura and Shinpachi decorates the living room with garlands and Christmas balls, then hanging some Christmas socks in front of Gintoki’s desk ( which Gintoki rejected at first, but then gives up after he couldn’t bear the two kids’ pleading eyes ). Hijikata and Gintoki went to decorate outside of the place, hanging some garlands to the sign of the place, too. They often argues about the sudden appearance of some strawberry designs and some mayonnaise bottles hanging up to the entrance door of the place, throwing insults and competition at which of their ‘unique’ decorations looks well that only ended up being remarked as stupid as them by the kids. Nonetheless, they keep the designs on their places so they wouldn’t mess up any longer.  
  
And at last, the only thing left that they have to decorate is the Christmas tree.  
  
“.. So, how should we start decorating this Christmas tree?” Gintoki deadpans while picking his nose, standing next to the other three that were staring to the empty tree.  
  
“We should start with the garlands first before the other small decorations.” Hijikata said as he takes a look to the other left decorations. “Then we’ll put these Christmas lights around afterwards.”  
  
“Oh ─ How about the star –aru?” Kagura asks, picking up the star while looking at it. “I want to put it above –aru!”  
  
“It’s the last decoration that we’ll put up to the Christmas tree, Kagura-chan.” Shinpachi answers and picks up the garlands, handing it to Gintoki.  
  
“Ah, what a pain… I’m getting tired with this already…” Gintoki grumbles, wrapping the garlands around somewhere. “We’ll just wrap it around the tree, right? ‘round and ‘round the tree~”   
  
“I’m not a fucking tree, you bastard! Stop wrapping it around me!” Hijikata gnarls as he tries to untangle the garlands around him, then smacking Gintoki’s head.  
  
“Fu ─ who wouldn’t mistaken you as a tree with that seaweed-colored hair, huh? Did you even see what color the tree is? It looks like the same as yours.” Gintoki mocks, rubbing his head as he pouts.  
  
“Did you just insult the dried seaweed –aru?! How dare you to do that to my dear sukonbu –aru!” Kagura screeches as she smacks Gintoki’s head and for the second time of getting smacked, Gintoki’s head was slammed to the wall.  
  
“I didn’t insulted it, you brat! I just used its color to compare it to that straight-haired mayora!”  
  
“Don’t call me with that nickname, you damn mopheaded bastard!”  
  
“How dare you to insult my curly locks! My hair has nothing to do with this, nicotine freak!”  
  
“Didn’t you just drag my hair to an insult?! It’s just a payback, moron!”  
  
“Payback, my ass! You have a lot of time to straighten up your hair, huh?! Tax robber! Spending our money just to straighten your hair!”  
  
“No way I’ll spend a money just for my hair to get straightened! I’m not that stupid like you!”  
  
“You’ll never know how much pain to have this curly locks, but I know how much you love it so~”  
  
“W-Who said that?! It even looks like a used mop!”  
  
“But I saw you once ruffling Gin-chan’s hair with some malicious smile one time –aru…”  
  
“WHAT?!”  
  
“THIS WON’T HEAD ANYWHERE IF YOU ALL KEEP ARGUING!” Shinpachi finally snaps out, acting out his straight-man position already. “We better start decorating now, alright?!”  
  
The other three just stop strangling each other and let each of them go, finally decided to start already.  
  
[ - ]  
  
Hijikata lightens up his cigarette and sits down to the sofa, heaving a long drag of it and blowing it out as he watches the other three places the different decorations around the tree. He notices how much they enjoy decorating it, their smiles showing how much they are. Kagura reaches up for the upper part of the tree to hang her box of sukonbu up, earning a scold from Gintoki. But then, Gintoki carries up Kagura and let her hang the box up, making her to clap and chuckles in delight. He then sees Gintoki’s lips move into a small curve, and Hijikata knows it was not only a simple smile. He couldn’t help himself but to smile as well, seeing such situation that a family could have. Then it hits him.  
  
 _‘.. No wonder why it feels different since earlier, huh.’_  
  
Gintoki suddenly turns his attention to Hijikata and sees his calming gaze to them, making him to tilt his head thoughtfully. Then, he just snickers and heads toward him, leaving the two alone for a while as he cradles beside the other male.  
  
“What’s with that smile, Oogushi-kun? ~” Gintoki softly coos, leaning beside Hijikata.  
  
“What smile?” Hijikata snorts as he places his hand above the curly locks of the other male, gently stroking it. “… I’m just tired.”  
  
“Really, huh? I thought you’re frowning to call all the wrinkles to come on your face or something when you’re tired, eh.” Gintoki scoffs back, and then hums in content as Hijikata continues to stroke his hair. Hijikata stays silent for a while and watches Gintoki to stare at the two other kids that were now arguing and strangling each other as they fight over the Christmas hat they found inside the bag.  
  
“… Maybe it’s not that bad to do these decorating stuffs.” Hijikata mumbles while resting his arm on Gintoki’s shoulders, moving closer to him.  
  
“I told you, it’s a part of the spirit of Christmas ~” Gintoki chuckles, then standing up as he hold Hijikata’s hand. “Saa ~ Let’s finish decorating the Christmas tree so I could rest my ass already.”  
  
Hijikata just smiles again and let Gintoki pulls him towards the Christmas tree. Kagura and Shinpachi looks at them and grins at them, pulling something out that made the other two to be confused.  
  
“Ohoho ~ Look what we have in here –aru ~”  
  
“A sweet couple under the mistletoe, ne?”  
  
Hijikata and Gintoki then look up and see a mistletoe hanging above them by a rod. The two male became flustered and quickly pushes each other away from the mistletoe, then growling at each other again afterwards.  
  
“W-What do you two doing, ahn? It’s too cliché to do it, oi!” Gintoki averts his growl from Hijikata to the other two kids that were now disappointed.  
  
“But still! You two went under the mistletoe together –aru! Not fair!” Kagura huffs as she pulls back the rod they’re holding. Shinpachi simply chuckles and nods.  
  
“You two are still young to see two men kissing so no. Get that damn mistletoe away.” Gintoki snorts and smacks the two kids’ heads.   
  
Then, the four of them just laugh and continues to decorate the tree.  
  
Hijikata and Gintoki went to put the lights around already while Kagura and Shinpachi keeps finding for other decorations. Then, the other two male helps Kagura to put the star above the tree by carrying her up. The two suddenly got knocks out as Kagura kicks them out of delight, only making Shinpachi to panic. After they settled back to their normal states, the four of them went back to their positions earlier and stands in front of the Christmas tree.  
  
“… Woah, it’s so beautiful…” Shinpachi beams up, adjusting his glasses up.  
  
“Heh, it’s not even done yet.” Gintoki snickers and plugs the light in; making the Christmas tree lightens up and sparkles brightly.  
  
“Uwaah! So cool –aru!” Kagura claps happily, eyes sparkling along with the tree’s light.  
  
Hijikata just stares and sees how odd the Christmas tree is, being packed with balls, snowflakes, boxes of sukonbu, a chibis of Otsuu-chan, a strawberry designs, and a bottles of mayonnaise around the tree. Gintoki scoffs as he stands next to Hijikata again, watching the tree sparkles as well.  
  
“.. Tsk, why did we even let you help? The tree looks weird with those mayonnaise bottles, you know?”  
  
“It’s not even normal to put strawberries as a design. We’re totally at the same place, moron.”  
  
“Gin-chan! Let’s take a picture of it –aru!” Kagura tugs on Gintoki’s kimono.  
  
“Ah, it’s good idea, Kagura-chan ~”  
  
“You know that I don’t have any ─”  
  
“Uh… We can use my phone if you want.” Hijikata suggests as he pulls out his phone.   
  
The other two kids beams up and nods, taking the phone from him. Then, they take a lot of pictures of the tree along with the room. Hijikata even scolds them to take easy for his phone’s memory, but all he got is to be ignored.  
  
“… That’s what you get for suggesting your phone.” Gintoki mocks.  
  
“Shut up. It’s not really a big deal, after all.” Hijikata sighs.  
  
“Oh ─ I have an idea!” Shinpachi calls out their attention. “How about let’s take a picture of us along with the tree? It’s nice to keep a remembrance of this moment.”  
  
“Who’ll take a picture, though?” Gintoki snorts as he picks his nose.  
  
“You three go; I’ll take the picture for you.” Hijikata replies.  
  
“Eh? But Toshi should be with us, too ~ You helped us to decorate the place, after all –aru!” Kagura pouts.  
  
“We can just set the timer, Kagura-chan. It has a timer in here, anyway.”  
  
“E-Eh? Are you serious? I don’t think I should…”  
  
“… Aw ~ Come on, Oogushi-kun ~ You’re a part of our family already since then.” Gintoki winks, making Hijikata to get flushed more.  
  
“… S-Shut up, I’m just… ─”  
  
“Stop whining already ─aru! Shinpachi sets the timer already!” Kagura growls at them, pushing Hijikata beside Gintoki.  
  
Shinpachi quickly went beside Hijikata and smiles while Kagura stands beside Gintoki, posing a peace sign. Hijikata sweats for a moment and takes a glance to Gintoki, meeting his crimson eyes with his blue ones. Gintoki just grins and holds his hand before looking back to the phone and Hijikata simply smiles and squeezes Gintoki’s hand back as he looks back to the phone as well.  
  
“Say ‘cheese’ –aru! ~”  
  
“Cheese ~” They all said in unison.  
  
And the phone captures the beautiful picture of these four people, smiling sincerely that were bright as well as the tree’s lights.  
  
“We look like a family in here –aru…~” Kagura smiles as she looks at the taken picture of them.  
  
“Pfft– Really, huh? It must be a weird family or something.” Gintoki snickers.  
  
“But is still a family, after all.” Shinpachi smiles as well as he take the turn at looking at the picture.  
  
“So Gin-chan will be the mother in here –aru?” Kagura asks, smiling mischievously.  
  
“Then Toshi’s our father, Shinpachi!”  
  
“Eh, Kagura-chan, I don’t think you should–“  
  
“.. At least I didn’t end up being a mother.” Hijikata nods.  
  
“Hijikata-san?!”  
  
“What the hell? Why did I even ended up as a mother?!”  
  
“Since you’re always nagging at us –aru! Like in the drama I’ve been watching for a while…”  
  
“A nagging mother, indeed.”  
  
“Shut up or I won’t give your allowance for a week!”  
  
“See!”  
  
They just continue to have their conversations goes, taking a rest as well after a long time of decorating and enjoying the leisure time they have together.

**Author's Note:**

> Good day/night, readers!
> 
> Since it's a Holiday Season already, I challenged myself to do these drabbles~ I want to fill up this collection with my works so much, and a simple kudos and a comment will surely motivate me more! ^^
> 
> Thank you for taking your time reading this and I hope you enjoy reading it! :D


End file.
